Law school
A law school is an educational institution specializing in legal education, often a component of an university. A degree from a law school could be a LLB, a JD or a LLM. It primarily trained lawyers. Law schools were notorious for producing poor drinking teams in the 25th century. For this reason, Corianne Marcil is considered the greatest competitive drinker to have ever competed while in law school. |Asteroid Dusting}} Entry into law schools Some Federation law schools, such as Laval University, University of Montreal and Monash University, could be entered without any prior university education, while other law schools, like Harvard Law School, required applicants to complete a degree beforehand. Plus other schools required passage of the LSAT although, of course, what constitutes passage of the LSAT depended on the school. |Wagon Train to the Stars}} Lyran law schools required one to go through a ritual called the CPLT (for Common Pre-Law Test) to gain the right to apply to law school. However, in practice, virtually every person who goes through CPLT successfully is accepted at a law school. In addition, Lyran law degrees required passage of the bar exam. |Tax Crunch}} Prestige-sensitive jurisdictions often had their own rankings, which ranked schools in that particular jurisdiction, like Above the Law in the United States of America of the 25th century. In such prestige-sensitive jurisdictions, the more prestigious the law school, the more difficult it is to enter that law school. |Pledge of the Protester}} Life in law school |Pledge of the Protester}}}} Depending on whether the jurisdiction in which the law school is situated is prestige-sensitive or not, as well as the legal job market in that jurisdiction, life as an 1L, that is, a first-year law student, was described as hellish to the point that 0Ls were frequently told that 1L life is hell when the legal job market soured. If the jurisdiction was prestige-sensitive, then there existed a direct relationship betwen eliteness and quality of life, whereas law schools in prestige-insensitive jurisdictions tended to be more hellish if the legal job market was unfavorable. The Lyran Star Empire being a largely prestige-insensitive jurisdiction, quality of life in Lyran law schools was mostly an issue until the end of 2L, rather than 1L as was the case with Federation law schools. |Pledge of the Protester}} According to the book 1L Life is Hell, what contributed to the 1L hell was the heavy workload, which was prestige-independent as well as jurisdiction-independent, the cutthroatness of the students, which was prestige-dependent but jurisdiction-independent, as well as the relationship between grades requirements and prestige on the job market. |Scrap Yard Vegas}} Students at law schools in ISC territory were often asked to choose a legal specialization at the end of the 1L year. |Structural Unemployment}} Ethics Like law schools in the United States in the 2000s, law schools in the European Alliance in the 2400s were reputed to completely lack transparency about post-graduation placement, culminating in the 0L Pledge for European Law School Transparency. |Pledge of the Protester}} Law schools Cardassian *Central University *University of Culat Federation *University of Alpha Centauri *Archer University (Buffalo campus) *University of Betazed *University of British Columbia (Vancouver campus) *University of California, Berkeley (Boalt Hall) *University of California, Hastings *Catholic University of Leuven *University of Chicago *College of William and Mary Marshall-Wythe School of Law *Columbia University *Cornell University *Georgetown University *Harvard University *University of Kansas *Laval University *University of Maryland Francis King Carey School of Law, Baltimore campus *McGill University *University of Minnesota (Twin Cities campus) *University of Mississippi *Monash University *University of Montreal *New York University *University of North Carolina (Chapel Hill and Central campuses) *Northwestern University Priztker School of Law *University of Oreas *University of Pennsylvania *University of Queensland (TC Beirne) *Rutgers University (Newark and Camden campuses) *Saint Petersburg State University *Starfleet Academy (offers a criminal justice major and training for JAG officers at its law school, Cogley Law School) *University of Sydney *Tulane University *University of Washington *Washington University in St. Louis *Yale University *Yugra State University Ferengi *Haryalevard Academy of Business Management ISC *Berlusconi Institute for Excellence in Profiteering Klingon *Kargoth Law School Lyran *Aldanna University *Melquisidec University *Metro University *Seirauna University External link * Category:Terminology Category:Definitions Category:Education